Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) is an anxiety disorder characterized by symptoms of re-experiencing the trauma, emotional numbing and avoidance, and increased arousal. PTSD is one of the most disabling psychopathological conditions affecting the veteran population. An estimated 830,000 Vietnam veterans currently have symptoms of chronic combat-related PTSD. The purpose of this Phase I STTR is to test the feasibility of a new Virtual Reality Exposure (VRE) treatment in the treatment of Vietnam War veterans with PTSD. The relative efficacy of VRE versus a waitlist control group will be explored. Random assignment of participants, standardized treatment delivery, homogeneous DSM inclusion criteria, standardized measures, and blind independent assessment will assure a methodologically rigorous study, although with a relatively small sample size (n=20). Psychophysiological assessment incorporating the virtual Vietnam VE as an activating stimulus will be tested. Virtually Better, Inc. will collaborate with The National Center for PTSD, the foremost program internationally for research and treatment on combat-related PTSD, according to the applicant. If this Phase I project is successful, Phase II will test the Virtual Vietnam against other standard treatments for PTSD in Vietnam combat veterans in a larger controlled study. There are 172 VA treatment facilities, the potential market for this product. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There are 172 VA treatment facilities, the potential market for this product.